Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of operation to an operator. For example, motor vehicles may include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, and oil pressure, among other operational parameters. A pointer is typically provided that rotates about a fixed axis to communicate current values of an operational parameter.
An instrument panel and gauge is a functional element of a vehicle dashboard, but also contributes to the aesthetic appearance and impression of the vehicle. Light guides and multiple LEDS are typically assembled with a housing to distribute light to the face of the instrument cluster. Each LED requires electronics associated with it.
Accordingly, designers are continually seeking different configurations to improve the appearance of the instrument panel, while maintaining the required functionality, without significantly increasing the cost.